jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Tendo
"Red Hawk!" Ryu Tendoh (天堂 竜, Tendō Ryū) is Red Hawk, husband to White Swan. Biography Ryu was originally a Sky Forcer codenamed "W6" and leader of the Jetman. Being the only official to become a Jetman, his policy is to be always professional and never let feelings affect himself in battle. This comes to a conflict when he discovers that his beloved Rie had become Maria, which later caused Gai's inner sense of justice to awaken during the time he fantasized he was still with Rie. He does not drink alcohol but loves hot milk without sugar, but ironically drank with his former rival turned best friend Gai in one episode. He married his fellow Jetman and support in difficult times Kaori in the series finale. He is often wearing Red Gold's Gym gloves. In a comical moment in one episode, he slapped Raita at the back of his head as the latter was putting too much mousse on his head or he fell into the bathing area as he was pushed by Gai and Raita into another bath where Kaori, Ako and Aya-choukan were bathing. In the final Battle, he fell off Jet Garuda when he urged Aya and his four teammates in the Jet Icarus to stab Radiguet while Ryu was using Jet Garuda to restrain the former, in which his helmet vanished followed by his suit. In the non-canon Epilogue Magna, Ryu is now a chief and at the beginning of the Manga, it is the first birthday of Koari and his daughter Aya, who was named after Chokan. When Radiguet challenged Ryu and he went out of retirement, Ako and Raita at his side. Ryu was severely beaten by Radiguet. He witnessed Radiguet get his body back. The Neo Jetman were angry at Ryu on why he perosnally had to fight Radiguet and he told them that it was because Radiguet was after him. When Jeff came back to life thanks to Aya, Ryu had to zap Jeff and Radiguet to kill Raidguet. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors Akarenger to FiveRed to his successors from TyrannoRanger to TimeRed. Years later, Ryu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Hawk powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Ryu and his teammates have their powers again. Red Hawk Mecha *Jet Hawk *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda (shared with Black, Yellow, White, and Blue) Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet *Jet Striker Trivia *Ryu Tendoh is the fifth Sentai Hero to have his name either be or contain the kanji for "Dragon" (竜, ryū). The others are Dia Jack, DynaBlack, Blue Three, and Change Dragon (this is the most obvious one). Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Jetmen